gaming_of_all_sortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Gen 5 (Pokemon Black/White, Black/White 2
Pokemon RPG/Games (Pokemon Black, White) Pokémon Black and Pokémon White (ポケットモンスターブラック&ホワイト Poketto Monsutā Burakku & Howaito?, "Pocket Monsters: Black & White") are role-playing games developed by Game Freak and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS. They are the first installments in the fifth generation of the Pokémon series of role-playing games. First released in Japan on September 18, 2010, they were later released in Europe on March 4, 2011, in North America on March 6, 2011, and Australia on March 10, 2011. Similar to previous installments of the series, the two games follow the journey of a young Pokémon trainer through the region of Unova, as they train Pokémon used to compete against other trainers, while thwarting the schemes of the criminal organization Team Plasma. Black and White introduced 156 new Pokémon to the franchise (more than any other generation), as well as many new features, including a seasonal cycle, rotation battles, fully animated Pokémon sprites and triple battles. Both titles are independent of each other, but feature largely the same plot, and while both can be played separately, trading Pokémon between both of the games is necessary in order to complete the games' Pokédex. Upon their release, Black and White received positive reviews; critics praised the advancements in gameplay, as well as several of the new Pokémon introduced. Reviews, however, were divided on some of the character designs, and some critics felt that the games did not innovate as much as expected. Nevertheless, the games were commercial successes; prior to the games' Japanese release, Black and White sold one million consumer pre-orders and sold five million copies as of January 2011, making it one of the best selling DS games to date. As of March 2013, the games' combined sales have reached 15.42 million, putting the titles amongst the best selling games for the Nintendo DS, but still being outsold by their predecessors, Diamond and Pearl. Sequels to Pokémon Black and White, named Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, were released in Japan for the Nintendo DS in June 2012, with October releases in North America, Europe, and Australia. Pokemon RPG/Games (Pokemon Black 2, White 2) Pokémon Black Version 2 and White Version 2 (ポケットモンスター ブラック2&ホワイト2 Poketto Monsutā Burakku Tsū & Howaito Tsū?, "Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2") are sequels to Pokémon Black and White, released in Japan for the Nintendo DS on June 23, 2012, with early October releases in North America, Europe, and Australia. They are the first direct sequels in the franchise and the final games in the main series to be released for Nintendo DS. The games were first revealed on the February 26, 2012 episode of the Japanese television program Pokémon Smash!, followed by an international confirmation on the Pokémon official website. The games feature the new Legendary Pokémon identified by Junichi Masuda as Black Kyurem (ブラックキュレム Burakku Kyuremu?) and White Kyurem (ホワイトキュレム Howaito Kyuremu?). ''Changes'' Black 2 and White 2 are set two years after the events of Black and White, and much of the beginning events take place in new locations on the western side of the Unova region. These new locations also feature several Pokémon that were previously unavailable in Black and White, featuring a total of 300 unique creatures available from the start of the game, including Psyduck, Mareep, Growlithe, and Riolu. A new game mechanic introduced in Black 2 and White 2 is the Pokéwood (ポケウッド Pokeuddo?, "PokéStar Studios" in the English release) side game, where the player character participates in the filming of a movie involving Pokémon and other actors. A character named Brycenman ("Hachikuman" (ハチクマン?) in Japan) also appears, as Brycen (Hachiku) from the original games has returned to his movie career.Another new mechanic is the Pokémon World Tournament (ポケモンワールドトーナメント Pokemon Wārudo Tōnamento?), where the player battles powerful trainers from the previous games in the series, ranging from Gym Leaders Brock, Misty, Volkner, and Giovanni to Champions Cynthia, Steven, and Lance. Black 2 and White 2 are also compatible with two new downloadable games for the Nintendo 3DS, Pokémon Dream Radar (Pokémon AR Searcher (ポケモンARサーチャー Pokemon Ē Āru Sāchā?)) and Pokédex 3D Pro (Pokémon National Index Pro (ポケモン全国図鑑Pro Pokemon Zenkoku Zukan Puro?)). Pokémon AR Searcher introduces the character Professor Barnett (バーネット博士 Bānetto Hakase?) as well as alternate forms for the Pokémon Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus, which can be transferred to Black 2 and White 2 after being captured in AR Searcher. The July 2012 issue of CoroCoro Comic revealed Keldeo's new form, called the Resolution form.